wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tłumacz grecki
}} Podczas mojej długiej i zażyłej przyjaźni z Mr. Sherlockiem Holmesem nie słyszałem nigdy, żeby on kiedy wspominał o swoich krewnych, a prawie nigdy nie mówił o swem dawniejszem życiu. Milczenie jego o tem powiększyło wrażenie czegoś nieludzkiego, jakie on wywarł na mnie, tak, że poczynałem uważać go czasem za jakiś odosobiony fenomen, za mądrość, pozbawioną czucia, za człowieka, któremu brak było sympatyi dla ludzi o tyle, o ile wyróżniał się z pośród nich inteligencyą. Wstręt do kobiet i niechęć do zawierania nowych przyjaźni, cechowały jego charakter nieulegający wzruszeniom, ale nie więcej, jak kompletny zanik wszelkich stosunków z własną rodziną. Przyszedłem już do przekonania, że był on sierotą, niemającym żadnych krewnych, którzyby jeszcze żyli, aż jednego dnia zaczął on, ku mej wielkiej niespodziance, mówić o swoim bracie. Było to po herbacie, jednego wieczoru letniego. Rozmowa, która wlekła się bezładnie i dorywczo, przechodząc od klubów golfowych do przyczyn zboczenia ekliptyki, zeszła w końcu na kwestyę atawizmu i dziedzicznych zdolności. Przedmiotem dyskusyi była kwestya, jak daleko sięga na potomstwo specyalna jakaś zdolność w pewnym osobniku, i o ile ona zależy od wczesnego ćwiczenia. — Naprzykład co się ciebie tyczy, mówiłem, z tego wszystkiego, coś opowiadał, zdaje mi się być widocznem, że twoja zdolność do obserwacji i specyalna łatwość w dedukcji, zależą od twego własnego systematycznego ćwiczenia. — W pewnej mierze, odparł zamyślony. Moi przodkowie byli szlachtą wiejską i wiedli taki żywot, jaki jest właściwy ich klasie. Ale nie mniej zawód mój leży w moich żyłach i może pochodzi od babki, która była siostrą Verneta, malarza francuskiego. Zdolności artystyczne odziedziczone z krwią, mogą się wcielać w najdziwniejsze kształty. — Ale skąd wiesz, że to jest dziedziczne? — Ponieważ brat mój, Myeroft posiada to w wyższym stopniu, niż ja. Było to rzeczywiście nowością dla mnie. Jeżeli istniał człowiek o takich osobliwych zdolnościach w Anglii, to jak to było możliwem, żeby ani policya, ani publiczność o nim nie wiedziała. W zadanem pytaniu zauważyłem, że to skromność kazała memu przyjacielowi uznać wyższość swego brata. Holmes roześmiał się na to przypuszczenie. — Kochany Watsonie, mówił, nie mogę się zgodzić z tymi, co zaliczają skromność do cnót. Logik powinien widzieć wszystkie rzeczy ściśle takiemi, jakiemi są, a niedocenianie siebie samego jest takiem odstąpieniem od prawdy, jak przecenianie zdolności drugiego. Kiedy więc mówię, że Myeroft posiada lepsze zdolności obserwacyjne, niż ja, to mówię tylko ścisłą prawdę. — Czy on młodszy od ciebie? — Starszy odemnie o 7 lat. — Jak to możliwe, że nikt go nie zna? — O! Jest on bardzo dobrze znany w swoim kółku. — Gdzież więc? — No! Naprzykład w klubie Dyogenesa. — Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiem towarzystwie — a moja twarz musiała to tak wyrażać, że Holmes wydobył swój zegarek i rzekł: — Klub Dyogenesa jest najdziwaczniejszym klubem w Londynie, a Myeroft najosobliwszym człowiekiem. Bywa on tam zawsze od kwadrans na piątą do siódmej i 40 minut. Teraz jest szósta, jeżeli więc wybierzesz się na przechadzkę w ten cudny wieczór, to z przyjemnością zapoznam cię z temi dwoma osobliwościami. W pięć minut potem byliśmy na ulicy i szliśmy w kierunku Cyrku Regenta. — Dziwisz się, mówił mój przyjaciel, jak to się dzieje, że Myeroft nie używa swych zdolności w zawodzie detektywa? On nie nadaje się do tego. — Ale, zdaje mi się, mówiłeś... — Powiedziałem, że on przewyższa mnie w obserwacyi i dedukcyi. Gdyby sztuka śledcza... poczynała się i kończyła na rozumowaniu w fotelu, mój brat byłby największym agentem kryminalnym, jaki kiedy żył. Ale on nie ma ambicyi i energii. Jemu się nawet nie chce sprawdzić swoich własnych nawiązań i wolałby raczej źle rozstrzygnąć sprawę, niż podjąć się trudu, aby się poprawić. Kilka razy przedkładałem mu różne problemy i otrzymywałem rozwiązania, które, jak się potem okazało, były prawdziwe. A mimo to jest on zupełnie niezdolny, by w praktyce wyszukiwać szczegóły, co musi się zrobić, zanim sprawę można przedłożyć sędziemu lub sądowi przysięgłych. — Więc to nie jest jego zawód? — Wcale nie. To, co dla mnie jest środkiem do życia, jest dla niego tylko przedmiotem dyletantyzmu. Zajmuje on poważne stanowisko, bo jest kontrolorem w pewnym departamencie ministeryum. Myeroft mieszka na Pall-Mall i idzie do White-Hall codzień rano i wraca wieczorem. Z roku na rok nie ma innego zajęcia i nigdzie go nie widać, tylko w klubie Dyogenesa, który znajduje się właśnie naprzeciw jego mieszkania. — Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie tej nazwy. — Bardzo możliwe. Jest wielu ludzi w Londynie, wiesz, z których jedni z nieśmiałości, inni z mizantropii nie życzą sobie towarzystwa swoich bliźnich. Ale nie mają oni wstrętu do wygodnych foteli i najświeższych czasopism. Więc dla ich wygody założono Klub Dyogenesa, który obecnie skupia najbardziej nietowarzyskie i najbardziej nienadające się do klubu jednostki. Żadnemu członkowi nie wolno zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na drugiego. Z wyjątkiem pokoju gościnnego rozmowa jest niedozwolona, tylko w pewnych okolicznościach, a trzy przekroczenia, doniesione komitetowi, powodują wykluczenie rozmawiającego. Mój brat był jednym z założycieli, a i ja przyszedłem do przekonania, że panuje tam bardzo przyjemna atmosfera. W rozmowie doszliśmy na Pall-Mall i szliśmy wzdłuż tej ulicy od końca St. James. Sherlock Holmes zatrzymał się przy jednej bramie w pewnej odległości od Carlton i ostrzegając mnie, abym się nie odzywał, wprowadził mnie do sieni. Przez taflę szklaną spostrzegłem wielki, zbytkownie urządzony pokój, w którym znaczna liczba mężczyzn siedziała w koło, każdy na swojem własnem miejscu, i czytała gazety. Holmes zaprowadził mnie do małego pokoju, który wychodził na Pall-Mall, a potem pozostawiwszy mnie na chwilę, powrócił z jakimś mężczyzną, o którym wiedziałem, że mógł to być tylko jego brat. Myeroft Holmes był większym i tęższym mężczyzną, niż Sherlock. Był dosyć otyły, ale twarz jego jakkolwiek pełna, zachowała ten ostry wyraz, który tak charakteryzował jego brata. Oczy, które miały specyalną barwę siwą, zdawały się posiadać zawsze ten introspektywny wygląd, który wtedy tylko zauważałem u Sherlocka, kiedy on wytężał wszystkie swoje siły. — Przyjemnie mi, że pana spotykam, sir, przemówił, wyciągając swą rękę szeroką i płaską, jak pieczęć. Słyszałem często od Sherlocka o panu, odkąd pan został jego biografem. Swoją drogą Sherlocku, spodziewałem się ciebie widzieć w ostatnim tygodniu w nadziei, że będziesz się mnie radził w sprawie Maner-House. Myślałem, żeś się trochę w swoich głębokich przypuszczeniach pomylił? — Nie, rozwiązałem tę sprawę, odpowiedział mój przyjaciel z uśmiechem. — Czy był to Adams? — Tak, to był Adams. — Pewny byłem tego od początku. — Usiedli obaj razem we wielkiem oknie klubowem. — Dla człowieka, który pragnie studyować rodzaj ludzki, jest tu najdogodniejsza sposobność, zauważył Myeroft. Popatrz na te wspaniałe typy! Spójrz naprzykład na tych dwu ludzi, którzy się zbliżają do nas. — Markier od bilardu i ten drugi? — Tak. Co sądzisz o tym drugim? Dwaj ludzie zatrzymali się naprzeciw okna. Kilka znaków od kredy na kieszeni od kamizelki były jedynymi śladami bilardu, jakie mogłem zauważyć na jednym z nich. Drugi był bardzo małym i opalonym mężczyzną, z kapeluszem na bakier i kilku pakunkami pod pachą. — Spostrzegam, że to stary żołnierz, rzekł Sherlock. — I bardzo niedawno ustąpił ze służby, zauważył brat. — Widzę, że służył w Indyach. — Jako podoficer. — Zdaje mi się w artyleryi królewskiej, powiedział Sherlock. — I wdowiec. — Ale ma dziecko. — Dzieci, mój chłopcze, dzieci. — Proszę cię, odezwałem się śmiejąc, to trochę zadużo. — Naprawdę, odpowiedział Holmes, nie jest trudno oznaczyć, że człowiek tak ubrany, z rozkazującą miną i spaloną od słońca skórą, jest czemś więcej jak prywatnym człowiekiem i niedawno wrócił z Indyi. — A to że niedawno opuścił służbę, widać z tego, że nosi jeszcze buty komiśne, jak się to one nazywają, zauważył Myeroft. — Niema kawalerzyskiego chodu, pomimo, że nosił kapelusz na bakier, jak to wskazuje jaśniejszy kolor skóry po tej stronie jego czoła. Postać jego przemawia przeciw temu, żeby był saperem. Służył więc w artyleryi. A dalej, na przykład, zupełna jego żałoba świadczy o tem, że stracił kogoś bardzo drogiego. Fakt, że robi sam zakupy, wygląda na to, jakby to była jego żona. Ma grzechotkę, co wskazuje na to, że jedno z dzieci jest bardzo małe. Żona zapewne umarła w połogu. A fakt, że pod pachą trzyma książkę z obrazkami, mówi, że jest i drugie dziecko, o którem ma pamiętać. Zacząłem pojmować, co mój przyjaciel rozumiał przez to, kiedy mówił, że brat jego posiada bystrzejsze zdolności, niż on sam. Rzucił na mnie okiem i uśmiechnął się... Myeroft zażył tabaki z tabakierki szyldkretowej i strzepnął rozsypany proszek ze surduta czerwoną jedwabną chustką do nosa. — Mimochodem mówiąc, Sherlocku, powiedział, dano mi pod rozwagę bardzo osobliwy problem, coś zupełnie w twoim guście. Ale ja nie mam w istocie energii, aby go śledzić, chyba, że bardzo pobieżnie, ale dało mi to podstawę do bardzo zajmujących dociekań. Jeżeli będziesz tak łaskaw posłuchać. — Kochany Myerofcie, będzie to dla mnie przyjemnością. Brat jego napisał kilka wierszy na kartce z notesu i zadzwoniwszy oddał ją lokajowi. — Poprosiłem Mr. Melasa, aby przyszedł, rzekł. Mieszka on nademną i znam go trochę, co go też skłoniło do tego, że udał się do mnie ze swoim kłopotem. Mr. Melas jest z pochodzenia Grekiem i jest sławnym lingwistą. Zarabia na życie częścią jako tłumacz w sądach, częścią jako przewodnik dla podróżnych, którzy zajeżdżają do hotelów na Northumberland Avenue. Pozwolę mu samemu opowiedzieć swoją bardzo ciekawą przygodę. W kilka minut później przybył do nas tęgi, nizki człowiek, którego oliwkowa cera i czarne jak węgiel włosy, świadczyły o południowem pochodzeniu, chociaż mówił jak wykształcony Anglik. Gwałtownie uścisnął rękę Sherlocka i jego czarne oczy zaiskrzyły się radością, kiedy się dowiedział, że specyalista ten pragnął usłyszeć jego historyę. — Nie myślę, żeby mi policya wierzyła, skarżył się, na honor nie myślę. Właśnie dlatego, że oni nic o tem przedtem nie słyszeli, są przekonani, że taka rzecz nie może się wydarzyć. Ale wiem, że nigdy nie będę spokojny, aż się nie dowiem, co się stało z tym biednym człowiekiem z przylepionym plastrem na twarzy. — Słucham z całą uwagą, wtrącił Sherlock Holmes. — Stało się to we środę wieczór, mówił Mr. Melas, nie, to było w poniedziałek w nocy — dwa tylko dni temu, rozumie pan. Ja jestem tłumaczem, jak to może panu mój sąsiad powiedział. Znam wszystkie języki, albo prawie wszystkie, ale ponieważ z urodzenia jestem Grekiem i mam greckie nazwisko, więc tylko z tym jednym językiem mam głównie do czynienia. Przez wiele lat byłem głównym tłumaczem greckim w Londynie, a moje imię jest bardzo dobrze znane w hotelach. Bardzo często się trafia, że używają mnie o późnej godzinie cudzoziemcy, którzy popadną w jakieś kłopoty, albo podróżni, którzy przyjeżdżają późno i życzą sobie moich usług. Nie było więc dla mnie niespodzianką, kiedy Mr. Latimer, młody człowiek, ubrany bardzo elegancko, przybył do mego mieszkania i prosił mnie, abym pojechał z nim dorożką, która czekała przed drzwiami. Mówił on, że do niego przyszedł w interesie jakiś przyjaciel, Grek, a ponieważ on zna tylko swój ojczysty język, więc pomoc tłumacza jest niezbędną. Dał mi też do zrozumienia, że dom znajduje się w pewnej odległości, w Kensington i jakem to widział, z wielkim pospiechem wsadził mnie do dorożki, kiedy wyszedł na ulicę. Mówię do dorożki, ale szybko zacząłem powątpiewać o tem, co to był za powóz, w którym się znalazłem. Był on z pewnością obszerniejszy, niż pospolita jednokonka londyńska, a obicie jakkolwiek zużyte, było z kosztownej materyi. Mr. Latimer usiadł sobie naprzeciw mnie i pojechaliśmy przez Charing Cross i na Shaftesbury Avenue. Wyjechaliśmy na Oxford Street i już odważyłem się zrobić uwagę, że było to kołowanie dokoła Kensington, gdy słowa moje powstrzymało nadzwyczajne zachowanie się mego towarzysza. Wyjął on z kieszeni okropnie wyglądający kastet (cassetéte) obciążony ołowiem, i machnął nim kilka razy w tył i naprzód, jakby chciał wypróbować jego ciężar i siłę. Potem położył go obok siebie na siedzeniu, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Zrobiwszy to, zamknął okienka po obu stronach, a ja spostrzegłem ze zdziwieniem, że były one pokryte papierem, jakby na to, by mi przeszkodzić w patrzeniu przez nie. — Przykro mi, żem panu zasłonił widok, Mr. Melas, odezwał się. Sprawa jest tego rodzaju, że nie jest mi na rękę, żebyś pan widział miejsca, do którego się udajemy. Mogłoby być dla mnie niedogodnem, gdybyś pan mógł odnaleźć tę drogę napowrót. Jak pan sobie może wyobrazić, byłem prawie porażony taką mową. Towarzysz mój był silnym, młodym człowiekiem o potężnych ramionach i pominąwszy nawet broń, nie miałem najmniejszej szansy do walki z nim. — To jest bardzo dziwne postępowanie, Mr. Latimer, wyjąkałem. Pan musisz wiedzieć, że to, co pan czynisz, jest całkiem nieprawne. — Bez wątpienia, przekracza to nieco granice wolności, odpowiedział, ale my to zrobimy bez pana. Jednak muszę pana ostrzedz, Mr. Melas, jeżeli pan tylko raz będzie usiłował krzyknąć, lub uczynić coś, co jest wbrew moim planom, to będzie pan widział, że sprawa weźmie groźny obrót. Proszę pamiętać, że nikt nie wie, gdzie się pan znajduje, i czy to w tym powozie, czy w moim domu, zawsze pan jesteś w mojej mocy. Słowa jego brzmiały spokojnie, ale mówił je jakoś tak chrapliwie, że były groźne. Siedziałem w milczeniu, dziwiąc się, jaki mógł być u dyabła powód porwania mnie w tak oryginalny sposób. Cokolwiek by to było, wiedziałem dobrze, że nie miałem się co opierać i że mogłem tylko czekać, aby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Prawie przez dwie godziny jechaliśmy, a ja nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia, dokąd zmierzamy. Czasem turkot kół po kamieniach mówił mi, że jedziemy po bruku, a innym razem jazda gładka i cicha zdradzała ulicę asfaltowaną, lecz oprócz tych różnych odgłosów nie było niczego zupełnie, coby mogło mi dopomódz do odgadnięcia miejsca, gdzieśmy się znajdowali. Papier na obu szybach nie przepuszczał światła, a niebieska firanka zapuszczona była na przedniem oknie. Kwadrans na ósmą opuściliśmy Pall-Mall, a zegarek wskazywał mi za 10 minut dziewiątą, gdyśmy się ostatecznie zatrzymali. Towarzysz mój spuścił szybę, a ja ujrzałem nizką sklepioną bramę wjazdową z lampą palącą się u góry. Gdym wysiadł z powozu, brama otworzyła się i znalazłem się wewnątrz domu, zauważywszy wchodząc do środka jakieś drzewa i łąkę po obu stronach. Nie mógłbym oznaczyć z wszelką dokładnością, czy to była prywatna posiadłość, czy też wieś. Wewnątrz była kolorowa lampa gazowa, ale paliła się tak ciemno, że mało co mogłem widzieć, tylko to, że sień miała pewna wielkość i że była obwieszona obrazami. W ciemnem świetle mogłem zobaczyć, że osoba która otworzyła drzwi, była małym mężczyzną, w średnim wieku, nędznie wyglądającym i trochę przygarbionym. Kiedy się zwrócił ku nam, poznałem po odblasku światła, że nosił okulary. — Czy to jest Mr. Melas, Haraldzie? zapytał. — Tak. — Wybornie! wybornie! Spodziewam się, że pan nie będziesz się gniewał, Mr. Melas, ale nie mogliśmy się obejść bez pana. Jeżeli pan grzecznie z nami postąpisz, to nie pożałujesz tego, ale jeżeli pan spróbujesz jakich sztuczek, to niech pana Bóg ma w swojej opiece. Mówił on głosem urywanym i nerwowym, chichocząc i napełnił mnie większą obawa niż tamten człowiek. — Czego panowie życzycie sobie odemnie? zapytałem. — Abyś pan zadał kilka tylko pytań gentlemanowi greckiemu, który nas odwiedził, i abyś pan dał nam odpowiedzi. Ale niech pan nie mówi więcej, niż się panu poleci, bo — tu znowu powrócił ten nerwowy chichot — bo lepiej żebyś pan wcale nie przyszedł na świat. Mówiąc to, otworzył drzwi i wprowadził mnie do pokoju, który zdaje się był bogato umeblowanym, ale znowu oświetlała go tylko jedna lampa na pół skręcona. Pokój pewnie był wielki i wytwornie umeblowany, jakem się przekonał, przechodząc przez dywan. Spostrzegłem fotele aksamitne, wysoki biały marmurowy kominek, a po jednej jego stronie coś w rodzaju zbroi japońskiej. Fotel stał tuż pod lampą, a stary mężczyzna wskazał mi go, abym na nim usiadł. Młodszy nas opuścił, ale nagle powrócił innemi drzwiami, wiodąc ze sobą odzianego w jakiś wolny szlafrok mężczyznę, który powoli postępował ku nam. Kiedy wszedł w krąg światła przyćmionego, które pozwalało mi widzieć go wyraźniej, wygląd jego przeraził mnie. Był on śmiertelnie blady i strasznie wychudły, a wytrzeszczone jego oczy błyszczały, jak u człowieka, którego duch jest silniejszy niż ciało. Ale co mnie bardziej przeraziło, niż te oznaki słabości, to to, że twarz jego była dziwacznie pooblepiana plastrami, a jeden wielki kawałek umieszczony był na ustach. — Masz tabliczkę, Haroldzie? zawołał starszy, gdy ta dziwna postać upadła raczej niż usiadła na fotel. Czy ręce jego są wolne? Teraz daj mu ołówek. Pan masz zadawać pytania, Mr. Melas, a on będzie pisał odpowiedzi. Zapytaj się go przedewszystkiem, czy zdecydował się podpisać papiery. Oczy człowieka tego zabłysnęły ogniem. — „Nigdy“, napisał po grecku na tabliczce. — Pod żadnym warunkiem? zapytałem na rozkaz naszego tyrana. — Tylko wtedy, gdy da jej ślub w mojej obecności kapłan grecki, którego znam. Stary zachichotał się zjadliwie. — Wiesz, co ciebie czeka? — Nie dbam wcale o siebie. Tego rodzaju były pytania i odpowiedzi, które tworzyły naszą dziwną na pół mówioną, na pół pisaną rozmowę. Ciągle musiałem go pytać, czy zgodzi się i podpisze dokument. Ciągle otrzymywałem tę samą odmowną odpowiedź. Lecz szybko wpadłem na szczęśliwą myśl. Zacząłem od siebie dodawać małe zdanie do każdego pytania, z początku niewinne, aby się przekonać, czy kto z moich towarzyszy się na tem połapie, a gdy zobaczyłem, że oni nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zapuściłem się w niebezpieczniejszą grę. Rozmowa nasza toczyła się ten sposób: — Uporem tym nic dobrego nie zrobisz. Kto pan jesteś? — Nie troszczę się o to. Cudzoziemiec w Londynie. — Skutki weźmiesz na siebie. Jak długo pan tu przebywasz? — Niech tak będzie. Od trzech tygodni. — Majątek nie będzie nigdy twoim. Co panu jest? — Nie pójdzie w ręce łotrów. Oni mnie morzą głodem. — Pójdziesz wolno, jeżeli podpiszesz. Jak się pan nazywasz? — Nie podpiszę nigdy. Kratides. — Zobaczysz ją, jeżeli podpiszesz. Skąd pan jesteś? — Więc nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Z Aten. Jeszcze 5 minut, Mr. Holmes, a wyciągnąłbym całą tajemnicę popod ich nosem. Najbliższe moje pytanie wyjaśniłoby może całą sprawę, gdy w tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i jakaś kobieta weszła do pokoju. Nie mogłem widzieć jej dość wyraźnie i nie wiem nic więcej, jak to, że była wysoka, powabna, o czarnych włosach i ubrana w jakąś powłóczystą białą suknię. — Haroldzie! przemówiła po angielsku obcym akcentem. Nie mogłam dłużej pozostać. Tam tak samotnie, że tylko — o! mój Boże! to jest Paweł! Te ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała po grecku i w tej samej chwili więzień konwulsyjnym wysiłkiem zdarł plaster z ust i wykrzyknąwszy „Zofia! Zofia!“ rzucił się w objęcia kobiety. Uścisk ich trwał tylko chwilę, bo młodszy pochwycił kobietę i wypchnął ją z pokoju, podczas gdy starszy łatwo pokonał swą wynędzniała ofiarę i wywlókł ją drugiemi drzwiami. Przez chwilę zostałem sam w pokoju i skoczyłem na nogi, zamierzając przecież dowiedzieć się, co to był za dom, w którym się znalazłem. Na szczęście nie przedsięwziąłem żadnego kroku, bo podniósłszy oczy, zobaczyłem, jak stary stał na kurytarzu, utkwiwszy wzrok we mnie. — To wystarczy, Mr. Melas, odezwał się. Widzi pan, żeśmy przypuścili pana do zaufania w sprawie ściśle prywatnej. Nie trudzilibyśmy pana, gdyby nasz przyjaciel, który mówi po grecku i który zaczął te negocyacye, nie był zmuszony powrócić na wschód. Koniecznem więc było dla nas znaleźć kogoś, któryby zajął jego miejsce i mieliśmy przyjemność przekonać się o pańskich zdolnościach. Ukłoniłem się. — Oto pięć suwerenów, rzekł przystępując do mnie, spodziewam się, że to będzie dostateczną nagrodą. Ale pamiętaj pan, dodał, dotykając lekko mojej piersi i chichocząc się, jeżeli pan wspomnisz o tem jakiej istocie ludzkiej — uważaj — jednej istocie ludzkiej — to niech się Bóg nad tobą zlituje. Nie mogę panu wypowiedzieć wstrętu i zgrozy, jaką mnie ten niepokaźny człowiek napełnił. Mogłem go teraz lepiej widzieć, bo światło lampy padało na niego. Twarz miał wychudłą i pożółkłą, a mała szpiczasta broda, była nastrzępiona i źle utrzymana. Wysuwał twarz naprzód, gdy mówił, a wargi i powieki ustawicznie drgały jak u człowieka, który cierpi na taniec św. Wita. Przyszedłem do przekonania, że ten dziwny urywany chichot był także symptomem jego choroby nerwowej. Ale groźny jego wygląd podnosiły oczy stalowo-szare, skrzące się lodowato, a nienawiść i nieubłagane okrucieństwo kryło się w ich głębiach. — Dowiemy się, jeżeli pan o tem coś powiesz, powiedział. Mamy już sposób poinformowania się. A teraz czeka na pana powóz, a mój przyjaciel odwiezie pana. Popędziłem przez sień i wpadłem do powozu, zauważywszy znowu przy wyjściu drzewa jakieś i ogród. Mr. Latimer postępował za mną krok w krok i zajął naprzeciw mnie miejsce, nie mówiąc ani słowa. W milczeniu przejechaliśmy pewną przestrzeń z podniesionemi oknami, aż w końcu, tuż po północy powóz stanął nagle. — Pan zechce tu wysiąść, Mr. Melas, rzekł mój towarzysz. Przykro mi, że pana zostawiam tak daleko od pańskiego mieszkania, ale niema innego wyboru. Wszelka próba postępowania za powozem może się skończyć tylko nieszczęściem dla pana. Podczas gdy mówił, otworzył drzwiczki, a ja ledwie miałem czas wyskoczyć z powozu, gdy stangret zaciął konie i powóz odjechał z turkotem. Obejrzałem się dokoła zdumiony. Znajdowałem się na jakimś wygonie zarosłym wrzosem, tu i ówdzie rysowały się ciemne kształty krzaków jałowcowych. Gdzieś daleko ciągnął się szereg domów, ze światłami tu i ówdzie na górze. Z drugiej strony widziałem czerwone lampy sygnałowe kolei żelaznej. Powóz, który mnie przywiózł, znikł już z oczu. Stałem, oglądając się dokoła i dziwując się, gdzie też mogłem się znajdować, gdy w ciemności spostrzegłem kogoś zbliżającego się ku mnie. Gdy przyszedł do mnie, poznałem, że to był portyer kolejowy. — Może mi pan powiedzieć, co to za okolica? spytałem. — Waudsworth Comman, odpowiedział. — Czy mogę wsiąść na pociąg do miasta? — Jeżeli pan pójdzie tak z milę do Glapham Junetion, mówił, to trafi pan właśnie na ostatni pociąg do Wiktoryi. Taki był koniec mojej przygody, Mr. Holmes. Nie wiem tego gdzie byłem, ani z kim rozmawiałem, oprócz tego, com panu opowiedział. Ale wiem, że tam odgrywa się jakaś haniebna sprawka i pragnę pomódz temu nieszczęśliwemu, jeżeli tylko mogę. Na drugi dzień rano opowiedziałem całą historyę Mr. Mycroftowi Holmesowi, a potem policyi. Siedzieliśmy wszyscy przez pewien czas w milczeniu po wysłuchaniu tego dziwnego opowiadania. Następnie Sherlock spojrzał na swego brata. — Zrobiłeś jakie kroki? zapytał. Myeroft pochwycił „Daily News“, który leżał na bocznym stole. „Kto poda jaką wiadomość o miejscu, gdzie się znajduje grecki gentleman nazwiskiem Paweł Kratides z Aten, który nie umie po angielsku, będzie wynagrodzony. Podobna nagrodę otrzyma ten, kto doniesie coś o Greczynce, której imię jest Zofia. X 2473.“ Było to we wszystkich codziennych gazetach. Odpowiedzi nie dano. — A w greckiej ambasadzie? — Dowiadywałem się. Nic nie wiedzą. — Więc trzeba posłać telegram do szefa policyi ateńskiej. Sherlock posiada energię całej rodziny, rzekł Myeroft zwracając się ku mnie. Dobrze, ostatecznie ty bierzesz te sprawę na siebie i doniesiesz mi, jeżeli ci się co uda! — Pewnie, odpowiedział mój przyjaciel podnosząc się z krzesło. Powiem tobie i Mr Melasowi także. Swoją drogą, Mr. Melas, ja na miejscu pana, miałbym się na baczności bo oni mogą się dowiedzieć przez to ogłoszenie, żeś pan ich wydał. Kiedyśmy wracali razem do domu, Holmes wstąpił do urzędu telegraficznego i wysłał kilka telegramów. — Widzisz, Watsonie, zauważył, nasz wieczór wcale nie był stracony. Kilka moich najbardziej interesujących spraw przyszło do mnie właśnie tą drogą, przez Mycrofta. Problem, o jakim właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, chociaż pozwala tylko na jedno przypuszczenie, ma przecież charakterystyczne cechy. — Masz nadzieję rozwiązać go? — Tak, byłoby rzeczywiście osobliwą rzeczą, żebyśmy wiedząc tyle, zbłądzili w odkryciu reszty. Musiałeś pewnie ułożyć sobie jakąś teoryę, która ci tłumaczy fakty, o jakich słyszeliśmy. — Tak, mniej więcej. — Jakaż jest więc twoja teorya? — Zdaje mi się, że prawdopodobnie ta dziewczyna grecka została uprowadzona przez młodego Anglika, nazwiskiem Harold Latimer. — Skąd uprowadzona? — Może z Aten. Sherlock Holmes potrząsnął głową. — Ten młody człowiek nie umie ani słowa po grecku. Ta dama mówi po angielsku zupełnie dobrze. Stąd wniosek, że była w Anglii przez pewien czas, ale on nie był w Grecyi. — Możemy więc przypuścić, że ona przybyła w odwiedziny do Anglii i że ten Harold namówił ją do ucieczki ze sobą. — To jest bardziej prawdopodobne. — Dalej brat — bo także musi zachodzić pokrewieństwo między nimi — przybył z Grecyi, aby interweniować. Nieroztropnie dostał się w ręce tego młodego i starszego jego wspólnika. Oni go pochwycili i gwałtem chcą nakłonić go do podpisania jakichś papierów, oddających im majątek dziewczyny, którym on może zarządza. On wzbrania się tego uczynić. Aby z nim pertraktować, sprowadzili tłumacza i wybrali tego pana Melasa, używszy przedtem kogo innego. Dziewczynie nie powiedziano nic o przybyciu brata i tylko przypadkiem dowiedziała się o tem. — Wspaniale, Watsonie, krzyknął Holmes. W istocie myślę, że ty nie jesteś tak dalekim od prawdy. Widzisz, że trzymamy wszystkie karty w ręku i możemy się tylko obawiać jakiegoś nagłego gwałtu z ich strony. Jeżeli tylko dadzą nam czas, to musimy ich schwycić. — Ale jak można znaleźć miejsce, gdzie ten dom się znajduje. Jeżeli nasz domysł jest prawdziwy, a nazwisko dziewczęcia jest albo było Zofia Kratides, to wyśledzenie jej nie powinno być trudnem. Musi to być naszem głównem zadaniem, bo co do brata, to nikt go nie zna. Widocznem jest, że upłynęło trochę czasu, odkąd Harold nawiązał taki stosunek z dziewczyną, a w każdym razie kilka tygodni, zanim brat z Grecyi miał czas się o tem dowiedzieć i tutaj przybyć. Jeżeli oni przebywali w tem samem miejscu przez ten czas, to prawdopodobnie otrzymamy jakąś odpowiedź na ogłoszenie Mycrofta. Podczas rozmowy przyszliśmy do naszego mieszkania na Baker Street. Holmes pierwszy wszedł na schody, a kiedy otworzył drzwi naszego pokoju, zadziwił się taką niespodzianką. Zaglądając przez ramie, zdumiałem się również. Brat jego Myeroft siedział we fotelu paląc. — Wejdź, Sherlocku! Wejdź pan! mówił przymilająco, uśmiechając się na widok naszych min zdziwionych. Nie spodziewałeś się tyle energii po mnie, czy tak, Sherlocku? Ale ta sprawa jakoś, mnie zajmuje. — Jakeś tu przyszedł? — Wyminąłem was dorożką. — Czy sprawa wzięła jakiś inny obrót? — Mam odpowiedź na moje ogłoszenie. — Ah! — Tak, przyszła w kilka minut po waszem odejściu. — A jaki skutek? Myeroft Holmes wyjął kawałek papieru. — Oto ona, rzekł, pisana piórem i na królewskim kremowym papierze, przez człowieka w średnim wieku o słabej budowie ciała. Sir, pisze, w odpowiedzi na pańskie ogłoszenie dzisiejszego dnia, mogę panu donieść, że znam młodą damę, o którą chodzi. Jeżeli pan będzie łaskaw przyjść do mnie, to podam panu niektóre szczegóły jej opłakanej historyi. Mieszka ona obecnie w Myrtles, Beckenham. Oddany panu. J. Davenpert. — Pisze on z Lower Brixton, powiedział Mycroft Holmes. Jak sądzisz, możebyśmy się teraz udali do niego, Sherlocku, i dowiedzieli się o tych szczegółach. — Mój drogi Mycrofcie, życie brata jest więcej warte niż historya siostry. Zdaniem mojem powinniśmy wstąpić do Scotland-Yardu po inspektora Gregsona i udać się prosto do Beckenham. Wiemy, że ten człowiek jest narażony na śmierć i każda godzina jest droga. — Lepiej wziąć po drodze Mr. Melasa, zauważyłem, możemy potrzebować tłumacza. — Świetnie, powiedział Sherlock Holmes. Poślij chłopca po jednokonkę i wyruszymy natychmiast. Gdy to mówił, otworzył szufladę od stołu i zauważyłem, jak wsunął swój rewolwer do kieszeni. — Tak, odpowiedział na moje spojrzenie, mogę oświadczyć z tego cośmy słyszeli, że mamy do czynienia ze szczególnie niebezpieczną bandą. Było już prawie ciemno, nim znaleźliśmy się na Pall-Mall w pomieszkaniu Mr. Melasa. Właśnie go jakiś jegomość zawezwał i on wyszedł. — Może mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie poszedł? zapytał Mycroft Holmes. — Nie wiem, panie, odpowiedziała kobieta która otworzyła nam drzwi. Tylko to wiem, że wyjechał z jakimś panem w powozie. — Czy on powiedział swoje nazwisko? — Nie, panie. — Czy nie był to wysoki, przystojny młodzieniec o czarnych włosach? — O nie, panie; był to gentleman w okularach, szczupły na twarzy, ale o bardzo przyjemnych manierach, bo śmiał się przez cały czas, jak mówił. — Chodźcie-no! zawołał nagle Sherlock Holmes. To zaczyna być poważnem, zauważył, gdyśmy jechali do Scontland-Yardu. — Ludzie ci znowu pochwycili Melasa. On nie ma odwagi, jak to oni dobrze wiedzą, bo przekonali się o tem poprzedniej nocy. Łotr ten potrafił go odrazu steroryzować, jak tylko się z nim zetknął. Bezwątpienia potrzeba im usług jego jako tłumacza, ale potem gotowi go ukarać za to, co w ich oczach jest zdradą. Mieliśmy tę nadzieję, że jadąc pociągiem, będziemy może w Beckenham równie prędko, lub nawet prędzej niż powóz. Kiedyśmy jednak przybyli do Scotland-Yardu, upłynęła więcej niż godzina, nim dostaliśmy inspektora Gregsona i nim załatwiliśmy się z formalnościami, które pozwalały nam wejść do domu. Było kwadrans na dziesiątą, zanim przybyliśmy na most Londyński, a minęło pół. kiedy czterech nas wysiadło na dworcu w Beckenham. Zrobiwszy pół mili drogi, stanęliśmy w Myrtles koło wielkiego ciemnego domu, stojącego opodal drogi na własnym gruncie. Tu odesłaliśmy dorożkę i stanęliśmy u celu naszej wyprawy. — We wszystkich oknach ciemno, zauważył inspektor. Dom zdaje się opuszczony. — Nasze ptaszki uleciały, a gniazdo puste, powiedział Holmes. — Dlaczego pan to mówisz? — Ciężko naładowany rzeczami powóz wyjechał stąd w ostatniej godzinie. Inspektor roześmiał się. — Widziałem ślady kół w świetle latarni, ale skąd się wzięły bagaże? — Może pan zauważyłeś, że te same ślady kół ciągną się jeszcze raz. Ale ślady zewnętrzne są o wiele głębsze, tak, że możemy z pewnością powiedzieć, że w powozie był bardzo znaczny ciężar. — Pan mnie tu zabawiasz fraszkami, mówił inspektor, wzruszając ramionami. Nie będzie to łatwa rzecz dostać się do środka. Ale spróbujemy, czy nas kto nie usłyszy. Uderzył głośno młotkiem we drzwi i zadzwonił, ale bez żadnego skutku. Holmes zniknął w tyle, lecz wrócił za kilka minut. — Otworzyłem okno, powiedział. — To szczęście, że pan jesteś po stronie prawa, a nie przeciw niemu, Mr. Holmes, zauważył inspektor, gdy spostrzegł, jak sprytnie mój przyjaciel wyłamał zamek. Tak, wobec tego sądzę, że możemy wejść, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Jeden po drugim powłaziliśmy do wielkiego pokoju, który widocznie był tym, w którym znalazł się Mr. Melas. Inspektor zapalił latarnię i przy jej świetle mogliśmy rozpoznać dwoję drzwi, firankę, lampę i trochę zbroi japońskiej, jak on to nam opisał. Na stole stały dwie szklanki, pusta flaszka z wódki i resztki jedzenia. — A to co? zapytał nagle Holmes. Stanęliśmy wszyscy cicho, nadsłuchując. Cichy, jęczący głos dobywał się skądś ponad nami. Holmes rzucił się do drzwi i wypadł na kurytarz. Straszny krzyk rozległ się na górze. Popędził na górę, inspektor i ja tuż za nim, podczas gdy brat jego Mycroft postępował tak szybko, jak mu pozwalała na to wielka jego tusza. Troje drzwi stało przed nami na górze, a ze środkowych wychodził ten przykry głos, zapadający czasem w głuchy pomruk i przechodzący znowu w przeraźliwy jęk. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale klucz tkwił w nich na zewnątrz. Holmes otworzył drzwi na roścież i wpadł do środka, ale w jednej chwili wrócił, ręką trzymając się za gardło. — To czad! zawołał. Zaczekajcie chwilę, aż się rozejdzie. Zaglądając do środka, mogliśmy widzieć, że jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło od przyćmionego błękitnego płomyka, który migał w środku na małym mosiężnym trójnogu. Rzucał on dziwny sinawy kręg światła na podłogę, podczas gdy w cieniu poza tem zobaczyliśmy niewyraźne kształty dwóch osób, które czołgały się pod ścianą. Z otwartych drzwi unosiły się jadowite wyziewy, tak, że zaczęliśmy dyszeć i kaszlać. Holmes rzucił się na schody, aby wpuścić świeżego powietrza, a potem wpadłszy do pokoju, roztworzył okno i wyrzucił mosiężny trójnóg na ogród. — Za minutę możemy wejść, wyjąkał, wróciwszy znowu. Gdzie jest świeca? Wątpię, czy będziemy mogli zaświecić zapałkę w tej atmosferze. Mycrofcie, trzymaj światło przy drzwiach, a my ich wyniesiemy. Naprzód! Rzuciliśmy się ku zaczadzonym i wyciągnęliśmy ich na kurytarz. Obaj mieli posiniałe wargi i byli nieprzytomni, twarze ich nabiegły krwią, a oczy wylazły na wierzch. W istocie rysy ich były tak wykrzywione, że tylko po czarnej brodzie i krzepkim wyglądzie mogliśmy poznać w jednym z nich greckiego tłumacza, który rozstał się z nami ledwie kilka godzin temu w klubie Dyogenesa. Ręce jego i nogi były silnie związane, a na jednem oku widać było ślad gwałtownego uderzenia. Drugi, ubezwładniony w podobny sposób, był wysokim mężczyzną wynędzniałym do ostateczności, a kilka skrawków plastra nalepionych było dziwacznie na twarzy. Gdyśmy go złożyli, przestał jęczeć, a ja przekonałem się, rzuciwszy tylko okiem, że dla niego już nasza pomoc przyszła zapóźno. Mr. Melas żył jeszcze jednak i w godzinę niecałą przyszedł do siebie przy pomocy amoniaku i wódki i otworzył oczy ku mojemu zadowoleniu, bo wiedziałem, że to moja ręka wyciągnęła go z tej ciemnej otchłani, do której zdążają drogi wszystkich ludzi. Była to zupełnie prosta historya, którą on nam opowiedział; potwierdziła ona tylko nasze przypuszczenia. Gość jego wszedłszy do pomieszkania, wyjął z rękawa pas i tak przeraził tłumacza groźbą natychmiastowej i nieuniknionej śmierci, że porwał go po raz drugi. W istocie ten chichoczący się łotr wywierał jakby magnetyczny wpływ na nieszczęśliwym lingwiście, tak, że ten nie mógł o nim inaczej mówić jak tylko z drżącemi rękami i pobladłą twarzą. Zawieziono go szybko do Beckenlham, gdzie wystąpił jako tłumacz w drugim interwiewie, bardziej tragicznym niż pierwszy, bo dwaj Anglicy zagrozili więźniowi natychmiastową śmiercią, jeżeli nie zgodzi się na ich żądania. Ostatecznie widząc, że wszelkie pogróżki nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia, wtrącili go napowrót do więzienia. Melasowi wyrzucali zdradę, która wyszła na jaw z ogłoszenia w dziennikach, ogłuszyli go uderzeniem kija, tak, że nie pamiętał już nic więcej aż do tej chwili, kiedy ujrzał nas pochylonych nad sobą. Taka to była osobliwa przygoda greckiego tłumacza, której wyjaśnienie łączy się z pewnego rodzaju tajemnicą. Po porozumieniu się z gentlemanem, który odpowiedział na nasze ogłoszenie, mogliśmy określić, że nieszczęśliwa młoda dama pochodziła z bogatej greckiej rodziny i że była w odwiedzinach u jakichś przyjaciół w Anglii. Wówczas spotkała się z młodym człowiekiem nazwiskiem Harold Latimer, który uzyskał wpływ na nią i w końcu namówił ją, aby z nim uciekła. Przyjaciele jej przerażeni tem zajściem, poprzestali na uwiadomieniu o tem jej brata z Aten, a potem umyli ręce z tej sprawy. Brat przybywszy do Anglii, nieuważnie dostał się w moc Latimera i jego wspólnika, który się nazywał Wilson Kemp — człowieka o najhaniebniejszej przeszłości. Ci dwaj widząc, że Grek z powodu nieznajomości języka jest zdany na ich łaskę i niełaskę, uwięzili go i usiłowali okrucieństwem i głodem zmusić go do zapisania im majątku własnego i siostry. Trzymali go w domu bez wiedzy dziewczyny, a plaster na twarzy miał utrudnić poznanie, na wypadek, gdyby go kiedyś spostrzegła. Kobieca intuicya pomogła jej poznać brata mimo przebrania, kiedy zobaczyła go pierwszy raz podczas pierwszej wizyty tłumacza. Ale biedna kobieta była sama więźniem, ponieważ nie było nikogo więcej w domu oprócz człowieka, który występował jako woźnica, i jego żony, a oni oboje byli narzędziami tych łotrów. Przekonawszy się, że tajemnica wyszła na jaw i że więzień nie da się nakłonić, w kilka godzin, jak się o tem przekonali, obaj łotrzy uciekli z dziewczyna z domu umeblowanego, który najęli, zemściwszy się najpierw na człowieku, który się im oparł, i na tym, który ich zdradził. W miesiąc później doszła do naszej wiadomości ciekawa notatka dziennikarska z Budapesztu. Pisano tam, jak dwóch Anglików, którzy podróżowali z jakąś kobietą, zginęło tragiczną śmiercią. Zdaje się, że oni się nawzajem pozabijali, a węgierska policja przekonana była, że się pokłócili i zadali sobie nawzajem śmiertelne ciosy. Holmes jednak, zdaniem mojem, inaczej o tem sądzi i do dziś dnia utrzymuje, że gdyby się tylko odnalazło tę grecką dziewczynę, to możnaby się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób pomszczone zostały krzywdy jej i jej brata. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe